


Hot Flashes

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love, Menopause, Not Beta Read, Over 40, Romance, Shower Sex, small amount of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You are getting hot flashes and your husband, Dean Winchester, tries to help you.





	Hot Flashes

Clammy and sweaty, you threw the sheet off you, relishing in the coolness that suddenly touched your damp skin. You laid there feeling the breeze from the tall oscillating fan next to your bed that was pointed directly at you. It still wasn’t cool enough to your liking. “Ugh! Fuck!” You kicked your feet in a mini-tantrum.

Your husband, Dean was awakened by the sheet hitting his face, but waited quietly before saying anything. Finally, after the thrashing stopped he spoke. “You OK Babe? Anything I can help with?”

“No. Not unless you can rewind time and give me back my ability to regulate my own fucking body temperature.”

You kicked your feet again, wiped your face with the back of your hand; flipped your pillow over to the cooler side, and used your hand as a fan.

He turned to his side to see you completely naked, glistening in sweat and desperately trying to cool off.

No one told you how menopause was going to feel. One minute you were normal and comfortable, while the next moment you felt like you were sticky and on fire. The hot flashes would last between a few minutes and hours, mostly at night.

Dean smiles lovingly as he reaches out and begins to trace his fingers across your stomach. Whenever he did that it meant he wanted sex, but you aren’t having It.

“Ugh Dean. I’m so hot and your touch doesn’t help right now, because I’m not only hot, but I’m slick and horny.”

Dean laughs. “I don’t mind all three.” He moves closer to you. The heat radiating off him is just making you sweat more as you turn away to your side.

“I’m sorry Dean but I feel gross.” You groaned.

Dean rests his head on his arm. “You can never be gross to me Baby. What can I do? I can get you a bowl of ice cream or we could have a cold shower together?”

You didn’t want to get out of bed, but sex would have made you more clammy and sweaty, so this was the best suggestion he could make at that moment. “OK. I guess a shower may help.”

He gets up, grabbing your gown, handing it to you, and you slip it on. He slips on his robe as he walks with you down to the communal shower, holding your hand.

“I’ll be right out here if you need me.”

“Thanks Dean.”

He leans in and gives you a peck on your lips. “Don’t be too long Mrs. Winchester.”

You walk in to the bathroom and shut the door behind you.

You take off your silk gown getting into the stall and turning on the cold water.

Jumping at cold hitting your skin, you acclimate to the temperature and begin to relish in it.

You sit on the bench and let the cold water pelt you as your body temperature begins to cool. Being cooler made you less cranky, yet the lingering horny feeling made you miss your husband so you yelled. “Hey Dean! Can you come in here and wash my back.”

“Sure Babe.” You waited a few minutes, then felt  the curtain open as he walks in and up behind you with your favorite loofah, running it over your shoulders. He leans in and nibbles the back of your neck and you realize how much you want him.

You turn around and wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him as he pushes you against the shower wall and smiles. “You sure?”

With your legs wrapped around his waist, he made love to you under the cool water. He thrusted slow and deep and then harder and faster until you were crying out his name. Wrapping you in your bath towel, he put on his robe, and carried you back to bed where you curled up, resting your head on his chest. “Thanks Dean.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please do not post or disseminate work in any other forum.


End file.
